Little drops of hope
by Zukuto
Summary: Ever felt that life wasn't giving you quite what you wanted? Kenny McCormick felt that way. Be it family, work, love, he always got the short end of the straw. Would he find what he's looking for in the town around him or would he have to except that some stories don't always have a 'happily ever after'. This story will be rated M for future chapters. Yaoi may be present.
1. In the still of a dark night

Hello!

This is my first fan fiction I have written since I was in highschool. That was many years ago. I am hoping that you will enjoy the story that I am going to bring to you and I hope that you can forgive me for any spelling or grammer mistakes I make a long the way. It has been a long time since I wrote anything.

This story will centre around Kenny McCormick at the age of 21 and the adventures that he will encounter along the way.

I hope you enjoy it.

Zukuto x

Lying on his bed staring up at the water stained ceiling above him, Kenny McCormick wondered if his life would ever change. His breathing was slow and relaxed, one of his large hands rested upon his chest which rose and fell gently. A cigarette was balanced neatly between his fingers of his right hand which lay limply over the side of his bed, swinging softly causing little cancerous flakes of ash to cascade gently down onto his carpet. Kenny sighed and closed his eyes as he lifted the cigarette to his lips. He took a comforting draw from it and felt his lungs embrace the warm smoke.

_Man that felt good._

Kenny was tired but his brain had other ideas. It wasn't bothered that Kenny had finished a twelve hour shift at Walmart, it wasn't bothered that Kenny had to be up again in a few hours to start another twelve hour shift in that hell hole he called his job. No, his brain had decided that tonight, at precisely 01:37am, was the perfect night to evaluate his self worth. During the day Kenny had watched many people pass through the doors of Walmart; couples, old people, fat asses (a certain Eric Cartman to be exact), but most annoyingly he had watched many families pass through those doors. It wasn't that Kenny didn't like families, more to the point, he was jealous of the happy smiles on their faces. He took another deep draw on his cigarette and thought about his own family; two worthless drunks that were, in Kenny's opinion, poor excuses for parents. Kenny allowed the cloud of smoke to escape the small gap in his lips, watching the smoke billow up towards the water stain on the ceiling. He often wondered if his mother would have been better off if she'd never met Stuart McCormick. God knows what she could have done with her life. Gone to college? Met a respectable man? Had a happy life? He took a deep breath thinking about what his mother could have had. What might never have been, he would not be here. His brother and sister wouldn't have been here. Kevin was no loss to the world but Karen...  
Karen was destined for great things, he knew in his gut she was. Kenny swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood to walk across his tip of a bedroom. There was not much to his small apartment but it was his. The bedroom was compact and the floor was littered with clothes but it was cosy in his opinion. His studio apartment wasn't much but it was cheap. In the main room was the open plan kitchen and living room which was a lot tidier than what the bedroom was as Kenny made a point of entertaining his 'guests' in there rather than his bedroom. Kenny pushed his bedroom door open and strode into the living room, flicking the last of his cigarette into a trash can as he headed towards the bathroom. As he made his way across the room he was distracted by a photograph sitting on his shabby excuse for a coffee table. Collapsing onto the sofa he picked up the cute little pink photo frame and grinned at the photograph. It was a photo of his younger sister Karen. She was standing in the middle of a grassy field and was wearing a red summer dress, her long brunette hair blowing in the wind, strands dancing around her body. Kenny felt his heart melt as he looked at Karen's picture. She was such a good kid. The photograph was taken on one of the few family holidays they'd ever gone on; Kenny had been seventeen and Karen twelve. Their parents had taken them on a camping trip when their older brother Kevin was sent to prison for the first time. Kenny hadn't been particularly fussed about the whole incident but Karen was pretty upset so the four of them had gone on a rare trip to Colorado Springs to go camp. Kenny gazed lovingly at the picture. Karen and he had gone for a walk whilst their parents drowned their 'sorrows' in some cans of Paps Blue Ribbon. He remembered how Karen had squealed with delight when she saw the field of long grass, how she'd ran straight to it and flung her arms high in the hair like the world itself was about to embrace her in the most loving way. Kenny couldn't help but take her picture at the time. She was the only good thing to come from the McCormick family. Kenny would do anything for his little sister.

Kenny didn't know how long he stared at Karen's photograph for, wondering to himself if she was home right now, if she was safe. Four years had passed since that photograph had been taken and he had moved out of the family home and into his little flat. At first Karen visited almost every day but as she got older she visited him less and less. Kenny put it down to her being a typical sixteen year old girl and reminded himself that it wouldn't be 'cool' for her to be hanging around with her big brother. He hoped it wasn't a boyfriend. He didn't like the idea of having to fend off some hormonal teenage boy from his cute little sister. Kenny ran a hand through his dusty blonde locks, moving his long fringe from his baby blue eyes. Smiling one last time at Karen's picture he placed it back down onto the coffee table and heaved himself up from the moth eaten couch. It had been a dark chocolate colour at one time, now it was faded and miserable looking. The carpet of his living was no better looking Kenny mused to himself. It was a sour milk colour rather than the white it had been originally. Why had he chosen white carpet? It had seemed a good idea at the time. He thought back to his friends helping him move in and choose the furnishings. A white carpet had been Craig Tuckers idea. Kenny made a mental note to have a go at Craig next time he saw him. Pushing the bathroom door open he stepped onto the cold tiles and made his way over to the sink, unceremoniously turning the cold tap on full and cupping the ice cold water in his hands before splashing it over his face. The water was sharp and bit at his skin. He breathed in deeply before splashing another round of water on his face. He felt better already, as if the water had taken his bitter feelings for his family down the drain with it. Kenny looked at his reflection in the cracked mirror which hung above his sink. Seven years bad luck... Kenny had been have twenty one years of bad luck already so it was nothing he couldn't deal with. Tweek Tweak had tried to convince Kenny to get rid of the mirror when it had cracked but Kenny felt it had added charm to the little bathroom. He didn't really feel that way but it was fun messing with the lighter blonde haired kid. He smiled and chuckled to himself thinking back to Tweek's twitching and concerned face.

_"D-Dude you have to get rid of that mirror! Broken mirrors a-are seven years b-b-bad luck!" Tweek ran his twitching fingers through his messy blonde hair, his golden eyes wide with fear at the impending doom of one of his best friends._

"How did it even c-crack anyways?"

"Dunno Tweekers, not gonna lie to you. I woke up this morning, came into the bathroom and low and behold there was this almighty crack in my bathroom mirror! Took me by surprised it did" Kenny said cheerily to the nervous blonde sitting on the very edge of his sofa, eyes wide with fear at the idea that a mirror could just break of its own accord. Of course the mirror hadn't broken on its own; Kenny had been rearranging the bathroom when he knocked the mirror to the floor. He wasn't about to tell Tweek this though. It was a lot more fun messing with the paranoid boy. Tweek grabbed at a chunk of his hair as he freaked out further.

"Oh man! Someone is out t-to get you, GAH, that's s-so much pressure Kenny! I couldn't sleep at night if I was you!"

Thinking back to the time he spent with his friends always reassured Kenny of one thing, he wasn't so alone in the world. Sure he had an awful family, with the exception of Karen of course, but he had the most amazing friends. What more could he ask for really?

"I could ask for some more shut eye..." he mused to himself.

Kenny left the bathroom and glanced down at the small clock sitting on his kitchen counter; it read 03:58am in big neon red numbers. _Great just over three hours before I need to get up for work._

Kenny hauled himself back through to his bedroom, better at least try and sleep he thought.

-

Aburpt end? Sorry about that!

I hope you found it interesting so far, I plan for this to have many chapters!


	2. There will always be a mundane beginning

This story is really just

a way for me to blow off some steam from when I'm a little frustrated from my RL job. I apologise for any bad spelling or grammar.

With each passage I hope to work out this site a little better.

I hope you like it!

Zukuto

* * *

The sun was peeking through Kenny's window and was gently rousing him from his sleep. Stirring gently from his slumber he groaned as he realised it was time for another day in Hell. The air was hot around him and he could feel it scratching against his throat as he inhaled deeply.  
_  
Great, just great. It's going to be ridiculously warm today. Just my luck._

Swinging his legs out from underneath his sea of blankets, and avoiding the mine field of porno magazines and beer cans upon the floor, Kenny forced himself out of bed and out into his living room. Scratching his shaggy mess of dusty blonde hair he went about his daily routine of getting ready for work; pouring himself a bowl of cereal, taking a quick shower and making sure he was looking generally presentable for the day ahead. Kenny dressed himself in his usual Wal-Mart uniform, a red polo shirt which itched like hell and a pair of decent jeans, and checked the time before heading out to work. It was only 8am, he had plenty of time.

One of the big benefits of Kenny's apartment was how close he was to the local Wal-Mart. It was only a fifteen minute walk to and from work and meant that he didn't have to spend any extra time commuting. It was one of the main reasons he took the apartment. Kenny couldn't imagine anything worse than having to wake up an hour earlier than he should have to just to get to work. He'd rather have the extra hour in bed. As Kenny walked out through his apartment door he realized that he'd been right about it being a stupidly warm day. It felt like he was walking straight into an oven and already he could feel the cheap material of his polo shirt sticking to his skin. Kenny heaved a sigh and trudged down his apartment stairs, jumping the last two as he made his way onto the side walk. He looked around as the world passed by, oblivious to his presence joining in on today's rat race. He smiled a little as he watched a few people pass by, eyes glued to their mobile phones, probably snooping through other peoples' Facebook profiles. Kenny couldn't afford an internet phone so this was something he never got to do but he liked it that way. He had too many _beneficial friendships_ that he didn't want intermingling so it suited him not to be a part of the virtual world. The world around him was so noisy and hectic that Kenny felt like he was moving in slow motion as he walked along the sidewalk towards Wal-Mart. He watched as business men garbled away on their phones and mothers' screamed at children not to act up. Teenagers were laughing at some unknown joke and birds were singing upon the tree tops. Kenny smiled as he spotted two familiar faces amongst the rabble of world. One Stan Marsh and one, rather angry looking, Kyle Broflovski. The two boys had aged well like Kenny and he had to admit that his two best friends had turned into quite the lookers. Stan had taken a massive growth spurt when the boys had entered their first year at High School and had kept going from there. Eventually, Stan reached 6ft3 and his body had decided that this was as good a height to stop at as any. His ebony black hair was a bit like Kenny's, it was on the longer side and fell in front of his eyes slightly. It stuck up at random places and never did what Stan wanted it to do but it always seemed to look good on him. Kenny watched as Stan's blue eyes glittered in the sunlight, gazing lovingly down at the smaller boy in a way that made Kenny smirk knowingly.

_Those two seriously need to get it on already…  
_  
Kyle on the other hand was not looking at Stan in such a loving manner. In fact his eyes looked like they could murder Stan if he had half the chance. His normally pale and freckled face was as red as his curly mop of hair upon his head and his arms were crossed upon his chest. His emerald green eyes sparked with a fire which Kenny was use to seeing behind them, just not usually directed towards Stan. Kyle was no taller than 5ft6, the smallest of the three of them as Kenny himself came in at a respectable 6ft, but even with the height difference between himself and Stan he still looked like he was ready to take the taller boy down. Kyle has always had a temper on him but Kenny was curious as to why it was directed towards his Super Best Friend and couldn't help but wander over towards them. He had loads of time before he had to be in work, well maybe not loads but enough to do some snooping into his two best friends' lives!

"Hello my darlings!" Kenny called out to the two boys, making sure he was wearing his best shit eating grin.  
The two boys glanced up and whatever spat they were having was momentarily forgotten whilst they greeted Kenny. Stan returned his grin and wrapped a strong arm around Kenny's thin shoulders when he approached, the grin on his face widening when he turned back to Kyle.

"I think Kenny can help us with this little argument Kyle! How about it? Shall we involve him?" Stan said in a slightly annoying sing song voice. Kyle's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he stared up at his SBF.

"Kenny has nothing to do with this Stanley and you are only wanting to drag him into this because you know that his twisted mind will agree with you!" Kyle fumed, his face reddening further.

"Twisted mind? That's a bit it cruel to say whilst Kenny is standing right here" Stan mockingly jeered.

"Yeah Brof! I'm right here! Twisted mind…. I'm a delight! All the ladies tell me so, as do the men" Kenny laughed as Kyle's eyes narrowed dangerously. Clearly whatever these two were arguing about was serious. Well, serious to Kyle anyways.

"So, not that I don't love Brof's death glares or anything but what exactly are you two love birds arguing about? Is it who's going to top when the two of you eventually realize your love for one another? 'Cause although Stan is the bigger and buffer of the two of you I think it should be Kyle. His temper would make him very dominating in the bedroom. In fact, I'm getting a little hot right now… and Brof you're already angry, my apartment is only round the corner, why don't I bunk off work and the three of us go have a good time? Help blow off some steam and all that jazz? Eh?" Kenny wiggled his eyebrows in a playful manner and Kyle rolled his eyes, clearly unamused whilst Stan howled with laughter, tightening his grip on Kenny's shoulders. It felt nice having someone hold his shoulders like this… Kenny made a mental note of this feeling and decided to think about it over his shift. He'd never felt the need to be held before but this was quite comfortable.

"You know what? Forget it! You two can be real jackasses sometimes you know that?!"

With that Kyle turned on his heels and stormed off in the opposite direction, sending adults and children alike clearing a path in front of him, not one of them wanting to get in the way of a famous Kyle Broflovski temper.

Kenny chuckled and turned to see Stan wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Man, one of these days we really have to convince him to get the sand out of his vagina" Stan laughed, letting go of Kenny's shoulders, the grin still plastered upon his face.

Kenny laughed and clapped Stan firmly on his back.

"God yes! It's been stuck there for too long now! So, not that I don't love a good temper tantrum by Brof but do you fancy telling me what that was all about?"

"Uck it was nothing huge Kenny, just I'd asked Kyle a rather personal question and he kinda started on that hissy fit".

Kenny raised an eyebrow as he waited for Stan to continue.

"Well, Wendy is back from college and it's been a little rough with her living so far away and I really don't want another break up on my hands so I asked what I could do to fix the gap that was starting to appear and she said, well… she said that after all these years that our sex life wasn't as exciting and that if I could spice it up it would certainly give her something to look forward to each time she came home and would let her know I was growing up too and was becoming more mature and another bunch of shit that only Wendy could come out with".

"Okay that's cool, sort of, but Stan what does this have to do with Brof?" Kenny smirked slightly and added.  
"Were you trying to convince him to have a threesome with you and Wendy or something?"

Stan grinned again and Kenny burst out laughing. The grin on Stan's face could have put a Cheshire cat to shame!

"Aw dude! No way! Why does Brof get invited to the threesome and not me? You know I wouldn't turn down a chance to tap Wendy! Or you for that matter!"

Stan burst out laughing.

"Kenny that's _exactly_ why I asked Kyle and not you! At least I know that with Kyle I wouldn't have to watch my own ass. Just Wendy's.

Kenny couldn't help but chuckle. He was pretty sure there was another reason that Stan was asking Kyle and not him but he was happy to wait for the two oblivious SBFs to work it out for themselves. Honestly, they could be so dense sometimes. He could understand now why Kyle had gotten so angry and run off but he wondered if Kyle himself understood why he'd done it. He was pretty sure he didn't but all in good time.

All in good time.

Stan wandered along the street keeping him company until he reached the front doors of the Wal-Mart and he waved Stan on his way. Stepping through the air conditioned doors he heaved a sigh of relief. At least in here he would be cool. He only had twelve hours to go and then he would be back on his own free time.

Twelve hours…_  
_


	3. Well today might not be my day

When Kenny had assumed that today was going to be a stupidly long day. He'd been right. He was 7hours through his 12 hour shift and he could not wait to get out of Hell.

_I cannot believe that I've wiped up baby sick, I've tackled a tin can avalanche __**and**__ I've walked in on two part timers making out in my god damn office! Screw this man, today sucks!_

Kenny had already decided that as soon as he got home he was kicking off his shoes and he was downing some well deserved beers. This was a ridiculous day and he'd had enough. He was currently re stacking the DVDs in true Kenny fashion, in order of awesomeness, when he heard a small noise behind him. Thinking it was a customer he ignored it hoping they'd take the hint he was too busy. The noise came again. Kenny sighed and got ready to put on his best Wal-Mart smile.

_I swear to God that if it's another woman asking me where to get tampons I'm going to throw myself of the god damn roof!_

As he turned and brushed his dusty blonde fringe from his eyes he stopped as he caught sight of who had been making the small noise. It was Craig _motha fucking _Tucker. Kenny felt himself let go a sigh of relief, he hadn't even been aware he'd been holding his breath. Craig's eyes did a one over on Kenny. His piercing blues eyes, dark raven like hair, which was cut very short unlike Kenny's own hair, and pale white skin stood out like a beacon of hope to Kenny. As if Craig's appearance alone symbolized that today was going to get better.

"Shit Ken, you look rough".

_No shit Sherlock!_

"Yeah dude, it's been a tough day, you wouldn't believe what I've had to put up with!"

The corners of Craig's lips pulled up in what most people would class as a smirk. Kenny knew better. Craig rarely smiled in the conventional sense so if you received a 'smirk' you were one of the lucky few.

"What are you doing here anyways man? Shouldn't you be helping out at the coffee shop?"

A few years back, after Craig and Tweek came out to their parents, they decided to open their own coffee shop. Well, Craig decided. He said it wasn't healthy for Tweek to work for his parents for the rest of their lives. Secretly, Tweek's folks were happy for their son to get some independence so when Craig and Tweek approached them about a loan they were more than happy to help out. Craig and Tweek put so much work and effort into that shop that it was hardly surprising when it ended up the most popular coffee shop in town. Even the big brands like Starbucks, AMT and Costa had to give up their efforts at taking over South Park. These two had the market cornered. Between Tweek's great tasting coffee, his foam art he did for the girls, and Craig's event nights they really were the most happening place to be. TLC's was the place to be. Tweek would always state that TLC stood for 'Tender loving Care' but one night over many beers Craig confessed to Kenny that it actually stood for 'Tweek loves Craig'. Kenny had rolled around the floor laughing when he heard. Tweek had no idea he'd agreed to a name which had simply stroked Craig's ego.

Craig brushed off some dust from his shirt that only he could see before answering Kenny's question.

"Actually that's what I'm here about. We're throwing an impromptu party tonight when the shop closes. Tweek says you have to come or he'll beat you up".

Kenny gave Craig a sceptical look and Craig's lips twitched at the corners again.

"I know, that's what I said. Never the less he was really adamant you were to come so I wouldn't disappoint him if I were you. He said that there would be someone there tonight you'd really want to meet. Don't ask me who, I haven't got a clue. Probably some asshat he met at one of his stupid coffee classes..."

Kenny frowned, this sounded suspiciously like a set up and Tweek of all people should know that Kenny was _not_ looking for a relationship. Hook ups yes but relationships... no way in hell. However Tweek had stuck by Kenny through a lot so he felt like he kinda owed the little blonde that. Tweek never asked for anything ever either...

Kenny sighed.

"Okay, tell twitchy I'll be there".

"You better be Ken, if you don't show up I'm not one who'll end up suffering. Swear he can be shriller than Kyle when he wants to be..."

Kenny just laughed as Craig turned and left.

Today was certainly brighter and at least there were only a few hours to go.

"_**KENNETH MCCORMICK REPORT TO AILSE 24. A MOBILITY SCOOTER HAS GOTTEN LODGE BETWEEN THE SHELVES...AGAIN".**_

God damn it!


End file.
